


Here Comes A Hero [ON HIATUS]

by Phan_Trash1908



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is so dumb i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Whenever Virgil has an argument he'll always end it in 'okay' whether he won it or lost it. While the argument may be over, the words still linger to haunt the one who's soul they were thrown to. Though, a savior will come to save them.(This summary probably doesn't make sense but oh well)





	Here Comes A Hero [ON HIATUS]

Today was another one of those days where Logan and Virgil bickered over what seemingly sounded like nothing, only Logan though otherwise.

“Why don’t you understand that Thomas needs to have a healthy sleeping schedule in order to be charged with enough energy to function?” Logan stated, having put his hand over his face in stress. Fighting with someone he saw as nothing more than a mere obstacle was very draining for him.

“Gee Logan I don’t know, maybe you could explain it more to me so that my so called ‘confusion’ will clear up and i’ll be able to see it from you're light.” Virgil sarcastically spoke,knowing full and we'll that he couldn’t control how he made Thomas wake up in the middle of the night, or how he postpones sleeping as if it was a chore.

“Well you see----”

“On second thought, never mind. Maybe you should just learn to mind your own business Logic” Virgil spoke as though venom was literally dripping from his words.

“Virg---”

“Cause in all honesty, I think that you have an pro---”

“Virgil I---”

“blem with that and if you say that you're the smartest out of all of us then---”

“VIRGIL!” Logan yelled clearly fed up with how Virgil was acting.

Virgil flinched as he finally saw Logan's facial features: angry, stressed, and most off all disappointed; and they were all directed at Virgil which made him want to crawl into an hole in the floor and die. Logan sighed in frustration,

“Why do you have to be so difficult all the time? It’s like no matter what, you never want to cooperate all you want to do is just be a nuisance---”

“Okay… “ Virgil muttered so that only he could hear himself.

Logan started tapping his foot on the floor stressed, “Sometimes I just wish you weren’t here so that I---no, we could finally get something done without you messing it up…” he muttered thinking that Virgil couldn’t hear him but oh no, was he wrong.

“Okay Logan… your right I’m just gonna go and contemplate my existence of being a disease.” He started sinking out of his room.

Logan felt bad that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this if you did! I hope to make more in the future if you guys like it.


End file.
